Master Samurai Naruto
by Dragon Vongola
Summary: The Sandaime Hokage knew that Naruto would be mistreated so he asked his old friend Mifune to care for the young boy. Mifune accepts and then some training Naruto to be the most skilled and powerful Samurai to live. Pairings will be decided later. T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own anything except the concept of this story**

**Chapter 1:**

The Sandaime Hokage held the crying baby in his arms as he surveyed the damage that the Kyuubi had done to the village and then the old man turned to the bodies of Yondaime Hokage and his wife, the parent s of the baby in his arms, and sighed. Minato had hoped that the village would treat his son as a hero for holding back the biju but no matter how much Sarutobi Hiruzen loved the village he knew that the village would never accept the young jinchūriki. So as he looked down at the baby in his arms he decided that he would send him to a close friend of his all he had to do was hide the baby from the council and that thrice damned Danzo.

Hiruzen ended up stowing the baby in his compound and asked Asuma to not tell anyone that the infant was hidden in the compound. It was then that he learned that his wife had passed when the Kyuubi was set free. The father and sin duo mourned for the remainder of the evening and for the next few days but none the less they took care of the heir to the Namikaze name. One evening Hiruzen looked down at the infant, who he couldn't remember the name of, when he remembered that Kushina had been upset that Minato had convinced her to name their child after one of the characters in his perverted sensei's book. "Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, such a fitting name." and with that the old man had gone to bed

The council sent for him shortly after the sun rose the next day so as he entered the council with his mournful expression. The council had decided to reinstate him as Hokage and then proceeded to grill him about what had happened to the Yondaime. The newly reinstated Hokage told them what had happened but tweaked the truth so that Naruto had passed away as a result of the seal, seeing as it was Minato's first time performing that seal. The council was upset that they didn't have a Jinchūriki anymore, that and they feared that the chakra of the Kyuubi would reform and seek revenge. With those disgusting remarks Hiruzen left the council hall and went to his office once again. As the old Hokage entered his office he started to weep for two reasons, one was that he was right when he thought that the village would not accept Naruto as a savior, the other reason was when entering the office he was confronted with his worst nemesis…paperwork.

It took a week before Hiruzen had the time to send a message to his old friend who he hoped would take the young boy and train him to be a mighty warrior. Then it took another week before he got a reply saying that his friend was coming in the guise of a diplomatic visit but would be glad to take and train the boy. With that settled the Hokage sat down and started writing a letter to the young boy for when his teachers thought he was ready for the truth, while adding in a few jutsu that might be useful for if and when the boy returned to the village. Once that was done the old man went and told the council of the impending diplomatic visit.

So one month after the Kyuubi attack the village of Konohagakure played host to Mifune the Taisho of the Land of Iron, from whence the samurai hail. Mifune had long, grey hair, which almost reaches his waist, with bandages wrapped around his head. His black eyes surveyed the town as he walked toward the office of his old friend. Under those eyes he had distinct wrinkles above his grey goatee and moustache. He wore a purple robe with a yellowish trim and he had a katana strapped to his hip, the every present sign of a samurai. As he entered the office of the Hokage, Mifune noticed the infant playing in a play pen in the corner while the Hokage's son looked on and smiled. The two old men greeted one another and discussed what needed to be done about the boy.

"I can take the boy to the Land of Iron and have him training in the art of the sword by the time his fourth birthday, and if you like we have a few retired ninja-turned-samurai that could train the boy in basic jutsus and ninja chakra while we train the boy in our chakra as well and when he comes of age to take the academy exam we can give him the choice to either stay in the Land of Iron or return here to follow in his parent foots steps. Does that sound agreeable to you Hokage-sama?" asked the old general, enjoying the shocked looks of the Hokage and his son "Mifune-sama that is more than I ever thought to ask of you. I have prepared a scroll to explain to him about his parents and a few jutsu that are going to be perfect for his enormous amounts of chakra." Mifune spent the rest of trip doing the political stuff that he needed to do.

Once his time in Konoha was over he secretly sent the baby ahead with a guard of his and once out of the village he was rejoined with the guard and they made their way to the Land of Iron. And so without knowing the Taisho of the Land of Iron carried one of the most powerful warriors to his destiny.

**A/N: Now this story has been in my head for a bit and I have read a few of the samurai Naruto stories and I thought I'd throw my own hat in to try one out…that and the samurai era is one of my favorite.**

**Please read and review!**

**Until Next Time,**

**Dragon Vongola**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for the review****PoeticNonsenseNinjaStyle ****It is because of your review that I am updating so soon.**

**Chapter 2: **

5 YEARS LATER!

Naruto stood before his sensei and adopted father Mifune, in the young boys hands was a bokken (a wooden sword) for the last year Naruto had trained in the basics of swordsmanship, as in his foot work and swing technique. The purpose of the official visit was today was the day he was being given his sword style. The five year old barely could stand still in anticipation; finally he could learn to be as strong as his father.

You see Naruto has grown up as a loved child and while still a child has been taught the way of the samurai, or Bushido as it is commonly called, for the last two years, and the young boy took to it like a fish to water. It talked of honor, and protecting those precious to you, as well as protecting all those around you, and Naruto took those concepts to heart and trained hard in his studies of kenjutsu and of bushido. He had begged his father to allow him to practice with a bokken at least to get his arms conditioned for when he started training in a specific style, obviously Mifune relented and given his adopted son the bokken that he himself had trained with as a boy.

The old samurai was impressed at the five year olds firm grasp on bushido as well as the child's will to become the best samurai he could be. The grey haired man looked at the young blonde before him and knew that it was time to give him a sword style that not only utilized the boy's boundless energy and speed but would give him an advantage should he choose to become a shinobi.

"My son today I have decided that we will further your practice of the sword by giving you a style which you can master. Now I have thought long and hard of what style you should work towards mastering and now I believe I have perfect one for you. It is called Shinjitsu-ryu; it is a fast paced style that utilizes a samurai's chakra, and your own massive chakra reserves as well as your speed. It is a style that only one other in the land has managed to master it and he has agreed to teach you." Mifune grinned as his son jumped up and down in joy at the prospect of learning such powerful sword style.

What Mifune didn't tell the boy was that the instructor was a former shinobi and could teach his son a few tricks that would not only make him the most powerful samurai but rival for the strongest shinobi as well. The old leader smiled as he sent for his son's new sensei.

The doors to the office opened to reveal a young man of nineteen, he had dark hair framed a lightly tanned face that was kind with warm brown eyes. The man carried himself like a proud samurai should, he wore a blue shirt and black pants and had a black sheathed sword attached to his hip. "Naruto this is your new sensei, his name is Yahiko Myojin and he will be the one to teach you Shinjitsu-ryu." Naruto stood before his new sensei and bowed. "I am honored to be taught by such a master Yahiko-sensei." Naruto's statement made the swordsman chuckle as he watched the young boy bow.

"This will not be an easy task, young one, I will hold you to the same standards that my master held me too but it'll pay off. With the hard work that your father says you are amazing at you should have this style mastered by your twelfth birthday." This got the boy jumping up and down again making the older men chuckling at the boys energy hoping that it will prove to be enough to get through the hellish training that Yahiko was about to put the five year old Jinchūriki through. You see Yahiko knew all about Naruto, including his parents and his tenant and the older samurai was determined to convince the young man to try and become a shinobi for a few reasons. One was it could finally end the rivalry that the samurai and shinobi had, that would sometimes result in violence. Another reason was to honor the Yondaime, who Yahiko had met on a few occasions. The final reason was when he looked at the young boy before him he could see a ton of potential and didn't want to see this go to waste.

When Naruto had exited the office of Mifune, with the promise to be at Yahiko's family dojo at five in the morning, Mifune handed the scroll that the Sandaime had made up for Naruto. Now it was Yahiko's turn to judge when he was ready to learn the truth of his parents. And so Naruto's destiny became more apparent with each day and soon he may even see it himself.

**A/N: Okay I know its short and I am sorry I wanted needed this chapter up before I could advance with my plot further.**

**Now Yahiko is the only thing from Ruroni Kenshin that I am using seeing as he was my favorite character and his spirit always made me feel hopeful.**

**Now as stated earlier I updated because someone reviewed me so do so quickly!**

**Until Next Time **

**Dragon Vongola **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Naruto stood before Yahiko with a light in his eyes that showed his excitement. "Now to begin with I want you to do three thousand swings before lunch and then after lunch I want you to do another eight thousand. This may seem excessive but I am training you the same way that the Jigen-ryu users train," Naruto nodded and got too it with gusto.

By the time lunch rolled around the young boy was exhausted and Yahiko asked if he wanted to call it a day, the samurai thinking that the young boy would take the opportunity, but he was pleasantly surprised at the determined glint his eyes. "No Way Yahiko-sensei, I don't give up its against my own personal Bushido" this got a bright smile out of the boys teacher as the child began his eight thousand swings to finish his training schedule.

7 YEARS LATER

The dojo was filled with sounds of wooden thwacks and meaty smacks; if anyone had looked inside they would have seen a young boy of twelve facing off against an older man of twenty-five. "Shinjitsu no pointo" (point of truth) cried the preteen as he lunged at his sensei, which was parried with a well timed downward swing. The older samurai smiled at the skill of his student as he sent a horizontal swing towards his student's middle only for the young boy to bring up his sword in an arc to disarm his cocky sensei. "Shin no hōhō" (true way) the boy took a step forward bringing the sword across his body and smacking his sensei in the chest with his bokken.

Naruto was breathing heavy that spar had gone on for an hour and the preteen was near his limit. This was a test to see if he had achieved mastery of the Shinjitsu-ryu. While he had defeated his sensei that didn't mean he was a master of the style, the boy waited with baited breathe as he look to his teacher who was getting up, he had been knocked down by the sword strike his student had landed on him. Yahiko stood before his student and smiled.

"Naruto, today I am proud to say that you have achieved mastery in a style that many have trained and given up on," the teacher walked to the one of the corners of the dojo where there leaned a slim box, one that usually held swords, "Naruto to award you for achieving mastery I bequeath onto you a sword that was wielded by the creator of our style, the Shin no ken, a sword made from the most potent of chakra metals. As of today it is yours," and with that the smiling teacher opened the box to reveal a beautifully crafted white katana, meaning that the hilt and scabbard were white and along the guard was the kanji for truth, it was a true masterpiece of smiting. Naruto gingerly took it in his hands and drew it. The steel made a beautiful humming as it was drawn from the scabbard. The blade was made of glowing white steel; Yahiko explained that the sword glowed because of the chakra in the boy's body.

Naruto did a few practice swings and found that the sword was feather light, if he didn't know any better he'd think that he was swinging a shinai and not a full blown sword. He turned and smiled at his teacher and friend "Thanks Yahiko-sensei, this really means a lot to me" his smile could light up the night.

"Your most welcome Naruto-kun now why don't you go get ready for your meeting with your dad and you can tell him all about our spar" Yahiko looked as the young boy bowed and ran out of the room at full speed which could put some of those ANBU to shame, which caused the black haired man to smile. No matter what path the boy chose he would change the world.

Mifune was sitting in his office doing paperwork, a dubious task, the pain of which he shared with his friend Hiruzen, when he heard a knock at the door. The old samurai told the person to enter, and as he looked up he smiled as he saw his visitor was his son. Naruto stood before his father in a simple kimono, consisting of dark blue top and white pants, but what caught the boy's father's attention was the white katana in the boy's belt.

"You wished to see me father?" asked the boy as he bowed towards the old general. "Yes, it has come to my attention that Konoha is having their graduation exam and I was wondering whether or not you had made up your mind." The old man looked at his son as he finished his sentence and was pleased to see a look of contemplation on his sons face. You see Yahiko and Mifune told Naruto about his past two years ago and started training him in a few ninja trick. They even told him about his father and the Kyuubi, and Mifune was proud of his son when he took it in stride and took to training as a ninja as he did a samurai, absorbing it all knowing that it may help him in battle later in life.

A year ago Mifune had asked his son if he wanted to try to become a ninja, the first question Naruto asked was if he became a ninja would he have to give up being a samurai; Mifune immediately reminded him that a true samurai was always a samurai in their heart even if they weren't in their profession. And now his son stood as a master of one of the more difficult sword styles in the Land of Iron thinking about whether or not to follow in his birth parents footsteps. "I think I will father, when will we leave?" replied Naruto after a few moments of contemplation. "We will leave in the morning and we will arrive the day before the exam which will give you a chance to get settled in the village, now go pack." Replied the boy's father as said boy bowed and exited his father's office.

As Naruto entered his room and began packing his things he looked out his window and ideally wondered if Konoha had a place to buy bonsai trees. He had come in to the hobby after admiring the tree on his father's desk; Mifune had told his sin it was a gift from a friend of his. Naruto went and asked this friend all he knew of bonsai and in those questions Naruto gained a teacher that taught him a skill that will stay with him long after his body is able to fight. Naruto went to bed after finishing packing and saying good bye to his friends he had made in his village.

The next morning Mifune, Yahiko, Naruto and a few cursory guards left the Land of Iron and headed for Konoha and with each step they came closer and closer to changing not only the world of the shinobi but the samurai world as well.

**A/N: I hope you like it. I will be hopefully be introducing Naruto's love interest in the next chapter if you guess it right I will dedicate the next chapter to you…I have already given you a massive hint!**

**Please Review!**

**Until Next Time:**

**Dragon Vongola **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Mifune, Yahiko, and his son had left their guards at the boarder of the Land of Iron and continued on to Konoha. It took them two days from the boarder to reach the ninja village, the guards at the gate quickly let them through and the trio made their way to the Hokage's tower.

Naruto kept looking around in awe as a few chunin and jonin leapt from roof to roof, in the Land of Iron samurai could do that but it wasn't polite or honorable to jump on to someone's roof. The young samurai was amazed at all the different ninja walking around as well as the different was the head bands were being worn and he found himself thinking of what way he wanted to where his. Yahiko decided to go ahead to the hotel maybe get something to eat, and left the father and son to explore the ninja village.

The boy and his father made to the Hokage's office without any trouble and were shown in without waiting. Hiruzen had been working on the bane of his existence…paperwork, when the door opened and his old friend walked in accompanied by Naruto. "Mifune, what do I owe the pleasure?" asked the Hokage as he was glad to have an excuse to take a break from paperwork. The older of the two men stood and offered the slightly younger man a seat in front of the desk.

Mifune sat in the offered seat, the young man standing behind him, it was then that Hiruzen noticed that the young man carried a white katana on his hip and stood with confidence. "Hiruzen, I have come as I promised all those years ago to return what I have kept safe for you" replied the elder samurai giving the Hokage a look. Hiruzen understood the look as dismissed his ANBU.

The Hokage now looked at the duo and smiled, "Welcome back Naruto. I am glad to see at how much you have grown." The old man smiled at the young samurai, "Thank you for the welcome Sarutobi-jiji." When Naruto first learned of his heritage he wanted to visit Konoha and so Mifune had relented and took Naruto and Yahiko on his yearly trip to visit the leaders of the nations and subsequently the leaders of the ninja villages. So when the trio had made it to the Land of Fire they had met the Hokage and the blonde had sat and listened to the Hokage talk and tell stories about his birth parents. The two had bonded and become very close, the old man had even help Naruto by testing his jutsus and giving him a few more that he could learn, now that he had those mastered.

"Naruto has decided to become a ninja and wanted to do so here in Konoha, seeing at is his birthplace, and I fully support his decision." Mifune stated as he folded his hands on the desk. Hiruzen sat and thought of how to approach the council with this and then said "We might have to do something drastic seeing as you are technically a citizen of the Land of Iron, Naruto, we might have to announce as Naruto Namikaze instead of Uzumaki. This will be more dangerous but the fact that you're a jinchūriki will not be brought up and will be kept quiet. I shall call a council meeting this afternoon. Mifune you will have to appear to officially give Naruto leave but you my boy don't need to be in that meeting." And with that Naruto left to wander the village.

The council had assembled and awaited the arrival of the Hokage; they wanted to understand as to why the old man had called this sudden meeting. It was when they arrived that they got a small piece of the truth; the Hokage had entered and was followed by the samurai general. "Good afternoon, as you are probably wondering why I have called you here, well the answer is simple; Mifune-sama has brought a young samurai that wishes to take place in the genin exams tomorrow. So I have called the council to give permission if no one has any objections" the Hokage explained as he sat in his customary seat.

"What is this young samurai's reason for wanting to become a ninja?"Asked Shikaku Nara from the ninja side of the council, Mifune took the lead and replied "This is his birth village and once he learned of his lineage he has wanted to make his birth parents proud by becoming the best ninja he could be." Many were curious as to who this young man's parents were and what his name was. "Who is this young man and who were his parents?" asked a woman on the civilian side of the council, she had pink hair and a bossy demeanor. The Hokage sighed as he feared this question and the ramifications of the answer.

"The boy's name is Naruto Namikaze and he is the only son of the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, he was born the night of the Kyuubi attack." Replied the Hokage bracing for the onslaught of questions, sure enough the hall exploded with questions from all sides of the council. "ENOUGH! Now Minato and Kushina married in secret and the boy was born an hour before the attack and after Minato and Kushina perished I sent the new born out of the village for his protection and that of the village. If Iwa had learned that we held an heir of the Namikaze they would have mounted an attack in an attempt to kill him and then that would have sparked a whole new war. So in the name of peace I called Mifune who agreed to take care of Naruto till he was old enough and now the honorable general has kept his word." Hiruzen explained, as the council once again exploded in loud exclamations.

"Know this," Mifune said and the council got quiet, "If you try you take advantage of my son I will take it as a personal front and end the alliance between our nations will be voided" his voice was low and threatening that made many of the shinobi gathered shudder not to mention the civilians, what helped was the old samurai blasted out some killer intent. It was after this that the council agreed to allow Naruto to take the genin exam and if he passes become a shinobi and permanent resident of Konoha.

While this was going on Naruto had been wandering the village, to try and get used to it and also was to find a place where he could purchase a bonsai tree. After wandering the village for awhile he finally got tired and stopped off at a food stand, which looked to be a ramen shop, to ask directions to the nearest shop. The old man and his daughter directed Naruto to shop that wasn't far down the road, the young samurai thanked the two and with a silent promise to eat at their stand sometime, he proceeded to the shop that turned out to be a floral shop.

Naruto entered the shop and looked around, while looking around a noticed a girl about his age with blond hair and blue eyes only both were a lot lighter than his own, the young girl wore a purple outfit, Naruto blushed at noticing that this girl was cute "_Gah! I must be turning into a sap, if Yahiko could hear my thoughts I'd never live it down…but damn she is cute I wonder what her name is." _as these thoughts raged through Naruto's head similar thoughts were running through the head of the future kunoichi. "_Wow, tall, blonde, handsome, and fit what a cutie! Wait what am I thinking I love Sasuke-kun but still this boy is a hunk"_ "Can I help you?" asked the girl pulling the blonde samurai out of his thoughts. "Um yes…" he was going to try and be as smooth as Yahiko when he picked up girls, "I'd like a bonsai tree and your name" he finished with a charming smile that made the girl blush. "Um the bonsai are in the back as the can be expensive and we don't want kids to ruin them, and my name is Ino Yamanaka what's yours handsome?" she asked coyly attempting to be as smooth as the Naruto. Naruto gave his name and saw the shocked look on Ino's face, "Yes I am the son of the Yondaime Hokage" Naruto answered before that question was asked. It was at that moment when Ino's father, Inoichi, walked in and noticed the young samurai chatting with his daughter.

"Hello Namikaze-sama what can we help you find?" asked the jonin as he approached the two. "Hello Yamanaka-san I am just here to pick up a bonsai…and please drop the honorific I am just plain Naruto" the boy replied with a grin. The older blonde man went to the back to retrieve said bonsai while the two younger blondes continued to chat and have a good conversation. When he returned he notice Ino blushing and resolved to ask her later about it. After paying for the bonsai Naruto bid goodbye to the two as he headed for the hotel.

He reached the hotel at the same time as Yahiko only Naruto seemed to be in better condition than his teacher. Yahiko had a giant handprint on one of his cheeks and a black eye to boot. "What happened?" the student asked his teacher as they made their way to their room. "I tripped going into the dango shop and fell into the lap of two kunoichi and the both hit me for it" replied the teacher sheepishly.

It was then that Mifune arrived and told them of what had happened at the council meeting, assuring Naruto that he would be able to test for genin tomorrow as long as he arrived at the academy on time. With that said the trio went to sleep. Knowing that tomorrow was going to be an exciting day.

**A/N: Okay here is chapter four and I am a bit sad no one guessed who was going to be paired with our blonde samurai oh well anyway I am hoping to get to Wave by next week if not sooner but I have a busy schedule at work and only one day off a week. So be patient please.**

**Please review!**

**Until Next Time:**

**Dragon Vongola **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Naruto arrived at the academy the next morning, wearing his customary blue kimono and white pants, with the Shin no ken in his belt, ready to be drawn at a moment's notice. As he arrived he was met by a chunin with brown hair and a scar across his nose, "Hello I am Iruka, you can call me Iruka-sensei even though today will probably be the only day I am your sensei" he said with a grin. "Hello Iruka-sensei as you probably know I am Naruto Namikaze," replied the samurai as he bowed slightly showing respect to the teacher. Naruto followed the chunin to a class room that sounded rowdy with lots of yelling especially from one shrill voice that could be heard amongst the others.

As he entered he noticed several thing at once, first was the shrill voice of a pink haired girl as she shrieked at one of the students, the shrieking girl had long pink hair and wore a bright red outfit, most unbecoming a shinobi. Naruto's first thought as he listened to her screech about one of the students was that she nothing but a fan girl, something that he had experience dealing with.

The girl she was yelling at surprised Naruto seeing at is was Ino who sat on the other side of the room. The blonde had a bored look on her face as she listened to the loud girl screech. When Ino noticed Naruto standing with Iruka-sensei she sent a smile down to him which for some reason made his heart jump a little. The aspiring kunoichi rolled her eyes at the continued shrieks from the fan girl.

The young samurai noticed a trio of boys sitting in the back, one held himself in a lazy posture, with hair that looked like a pineapple, but had intelligence in his eyes that would rival Yahiko. One of the other boys was a larger boy (Naruto knew fat was an ugly term) with spirals on his cheeks, munching on a bag of bbq chips, Naruto noticed that the boy had a ton of strength but not a lot of confidence. The third boy had a wild look with red fangs tattooed on his face, riding upon the boys head has a white puppy that sat there contently.

There were three more that caught the samurai's eye, one was a boy wearing a large coat that covered most of his face save for his eyes which were covered with a pair of dark glasses. The second was a girl that had blue hair and pupil less eyes and her posture shone of lack of confidence. The third and final person was a boy with dark hair and just as dark of eyes, he wore a blue shirt and had a demeanor which oozed thoughts of superiority that already had Naruto annoyed.

"Quiet!" Cried Iruka and immediately that the class fell silent. A few students looked at the Namikaze heir with curiosity, other looked with hostility. "Class this is Naruto he will be taking the exams with you all." Was what the chunin said as Naruto bowed before the class respectfully. "WHAT? WHY DOES THIS BAKA GET TO TAKE THE EXAM WITHOUT SPENDING TIME IN THE ACADEMY LIKE THE REST OF US?"Cried the pink haired making most of the students wince. "Sakura you keep it down, this young man has been training outside the village outside the village for safety reasons." Said Iruka sternly slightly glaring at the future kunoichi, "Now we will begin the exam with the written portion, Naruto if you will take a seat we will begin."

And soon Naruto was sitting next to Ino, who blushed lightly, and began the written test. Thanks to Yahiko and Mifune's lessons the questions were no problem and he finished in record time. When he turned it in Iruka gave him a shocked look as he began to grade it, but the samurai had already sat down and began a chakra control exercise of the samurai, by sending his chakra into his pen from his body and controlling the flow so that he could form a shape with the chakra, Naruto could effectively make his pen into a sword with enough chakra. After a few minutes a few other students had finished the exam and watched in amazement as Naruto formed a full length katana using just his chakra and a pen even Iruka was shocked at the control the young jinchūriki.

Once all the students had finished the exam the class moved on to the jutsu portion of the exam, Iruka and another teacher went into another room to test each student separately. While waiting for his turn Naruto sat in a meditative trance as he went over every jutsu that he was ever taught. He noticed that the arrogant boy walked out with a look of even more arrogance… if that was possible. Finally after what felt like hours, Naruto's name was called, silently the boy rose and walked into the adjoining room.

"Ok Naruto will you please demonstrate a henge jutsu?" Naruto nodded and performed said jutsu and transforming into an exact copy of Mifune. Nodding Iruka asked for Naruto to perform a substitution jutsu which the blonde did, "Now I would like for you to perform a bushin jutsu." Iruka was shocked at the negative response to his request, "You see Iruka-sensei I have way to much chakra to perform the bushin no jutsu but I have been taught the Kage bushin no jutsu if that is ok to perform instead." Was the response Naruto made. Iruka thought about and decided that a harder technique would supplement the lack of bushin, Iruka nodded and watched as Naruto made twenty clones of himself. That shocked Iruka, seeing as the Hokage could barely make five let alone twenty. "Okay you can perform an independent jutsu for extra credit if you so decide." Said Iruka as he looked at the blonde who nodded and bit his finger and preformed a few hand seals "Summoning Jutsu: Brahman!" cried Naruto as a chimpanzee wearing samurai armor carrying a fan, "You called Naruto?" asked the chimpanzee in a wheezy voice. "I just needed to summon one of you so as to get extra points in this exam right sensei?" that last question was direct at the brunette with his jaw on the table. After regaining his composure and asked how he came into a summoning contract.

"Well a year ago I was training when my sensei asked if I wanted to get a summons ability I readily agreed and he had me sign the Art of War contract which is twelve animals that follow the zodiac and each are powerful in their own right, I spare with White Tiger and Blue Dragon form time to time as well as speak some philosophy with Brahman-san here" explained Naruto with Brahman nodding his head. With that the chimpanzee was returned to his home and Naruto dismissed. The students took a break for lunch which Naruto took advantage and ate a bento sitting atop the roof alone just enjoying the fresh air.

After lunch they began the taijutsu exam began each person was paired off and fought each other, Naruto was bored as he watched the truly pathetic fights. Finally just as the blonde samurai was about to doze off his name was called as he stood, he noticed that his opponent was the arrogant boy who he now knew the name was Sasuke. Naruto removed his sword and walked over to Ino, "Ino-chan could you please hold my sword while I fight this guy?" he asked, she blushed as she held out her hands and accepting the afore mentioned sword, and watched as the young samurai walked into the ring unarmed and confident.

"Tch you should give up now you have no chance against an elite like me" puffed up the Uchiha as his fan girls screamed out praises, though they noticed that Ino was not amongst them anymore. Naruto just rolled his eyes and got into a jujitsu stance, it was the style of samurai when they were unarmed. The fight didn't last too long, Sasuke charged at the blonde and jumped in a kick, all Naruto had to do as reach up and grab his ankle and in one fluid well practiced motion used Sasuke's momentum and body weight to throw the Uchiha heir into the wall of the school knocking him out effectively. There was a stunned silence and then all of the fan girls started screeching loudly in anger at Naruto who just rolled his eyes and retrieved his sword from a beaming Ino.

It was after they revived a brooding Sasuke that Iruka announced the graduates and the Rookie of the Year, Sasuke hearing that the rookie of the year was being announced stood up and started walking to the front of the room only to be shocked when it was announced that Naruto was the Rookie of the Year. What shocked a lot of the students now genin was his last name, Namikaze.

Naruto walked to the front and received his headband on a black sash instead of a blue one signifying that he was the top of his class. After they had all received their head bands it was announced to come back tomorrow to be assigned their Jonin senseis and their teams. Naruto now wearing his headband walked out and was greeted by Yahiko and Mifune but was intercepted by Ino who kissed him on the cheek in congratulations. Blushing Naruto followed his father and sensei as they gave him a hard time about the kiss all the while telling him how proud they were of him. Yes life at that moment was good for the jinchūriki, but something is always on the horizon.

**A/N: Okay thanks to a wonderful review I had decided to write this chapter early thank you for the words of ****encouragement****Duesal10****!**

**Now the samurai animals is something I found online and if you go into google and type in Samurai animals and go to the art of war then you** **will find the site I got that inspiration from. Naruto will still sign the toads because a sage plus samurai would be very deadly.**

**Please Review, if this chapter showed you guys anything its that I update quicker with reviews!**

**Until Next Time:**

**Dragon Vongola**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

The sun rose over Konoha, as the rays of the sun hit the village they found two samurai sparring among the many training fields that the ninja village possesses. Mifune decided it was time that he tested how skilled his son was in his swordsmanship and so the father and son rose before the son and went to training ground fifteen and began sparing using only bokken (so as to not to injure each other).

Mifune had decided that his son was very skilled and with experience Naruto had the possibility to surpass him. Though at this time Naruto was being forced to use his full speed against his father, Naruto had learned a technique called Shinsoku (god speed) which makes him move faster than the eye can see. While he is fast Mifune had just as fast reaction time as was beating the young samurai soundly.

Naruto lay on his back panting; while he can use Shinsoku effectively it is still a big drain on his stamina, "Why? Even using my top speed I can hardly hit you" whined the boy as he looked at his father. "Because son, you may have amazing speed but you lack experience to notice that no matter how fast you are you still make enough noise for your opponent to tell where you are coming from and react before you strike." Mifune smiled at his son as he explained his flaw, "Now why don't you get cleaned up and get to the academy so that you can learn who is on your genin team. Nodding his son rose from the ground and followed his father back to their hotel room.

As Naruto entered the room, where they had taken the written exam the day before, he noticed that Sasuke had already arrived he decided to try and make amends with the Uchiha. "Hello Sasuke-san, no hard feelings for yesterday?" asked Naruto holding out his hand to the brooding boy. Sasuke looked at the samurai's hand and decided that maybe this boy could one day help him against his brother, "Hn" he grunted as he shook Naruto's hand.

Naruto smirked as he went to sit down, soon there was yelling coming from the hallway, Ino and Sakura came rushing into the classroom yelling each other about winning and how got there first. Though they parted ways after that, Sakura went over to sit next to "her Sasuke" and Ino went and sat beside Naruto and smiled at him. Before they could start talking however Iruka entered the classroom. The class waited with baited breath as the teacher began handing out team assignments.

"Team seven will be Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Namikaze" Naruto and sighed in slight sadness of being on the same team but Naruto also saw potential that his team could be next to unbeatable.

(The rest of the teams are the same…I can't remember the numbers sorry)

As the students waited for their senseis, Naruto and Ino were discussing different types of techniques to use on his bonsai soon though Asuma Sarutobi arrived and took Ino, Shikimaru, and Choji leaving team seven alone in the room.

Sakura was fuming, first some upstart shows up taking away thunder from her precious Sasuke by drawing other girls toward him like Ino-pig, (though she was happy some of her competition was gone), second the same boy somehow cheated in the exam and stole Rookie of the Year from Sasuke, and finally she had the displeasure being placed on the same team as him. Naruto sensing some form of malice aimed at him he turned and saw the pink haired kunoichi glaring at him.

"Is there something I have done to offend you Haruno-san?" Naruto asked trying to sound kind. "You just walk in here and cheat and take what is rightfully Sasuke-kun! The only reason you got into the exam and passed was because of your last name you probably don't have any talent as a ninja your just another worthless samurai." Screeched the girl, Sasuke's face looked bored as he listened to her rant, he didn't care as long as he got a strong teacher to help him kill his brother.

"Haruno-san, I have not cheated nor have I stolen anything from anyone. I would appreciate it if you didn't insult samurai like that ever again. Both ninja and samurai have both strengths and drawbacks. I have no idea why you are so hopelessly obsessed with Sasuke-san, no offense Sasuke-san, but if you continue as you are, you will put all of us in danger. While I am not saying you should have feelings but I am saying that you should control your feelings and focus on your ninja training" Naruto's voice turn harsh as he looked at the girl and to her credit she flinched at his tone.

It was at that moment that the door to the class room opened and in walked a silver gravity defying haired jonin with his headband over his left eye. "My first impression of you all is useless, meet up on the roof in five minute" and with that he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto stood up and made sure his sword was secured to his hip as he exited the room shortly followed by Sakura and Sasuke. When they made it to the roof they found their new sensei sitting there reading a little orange book, Sakura and Sasuke looked quizzically at the book while Naruto sighed having seen Yahiko read the book in front of him before and then having his father explain why he could read the book himself. "Great a perverted sensei just what we need" voiced Naruto getting a snicker and a chuckle from the two behind him.

"Alright we'll start with introductions and so you know how I want this done I'll go first, My name Kakashi Hatake, have many likes and dislikes, don't have many goals, and you don't need to know my dream" their sensei eye smiled when he finished and all three students had the same thought going through their mind '_He didn't tell us anything!'_ "Okay next is pinky" said Kakashi pointing at Sakura.

"Well my name is Sakura Haruno and I like…hehehe…and my dislikes are people threaten my precious people, goal is to become a better kunoichi, and my dream…hehehe" when the girl giggled she was looking at Sasuke. '_Joy a fan girl, though at least she has some conviction that can be molded properly'_ was what ran through Kakashi's head as he listened to the girl. "Next you with the dark hair" he said pointing at Sasuke.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha, I like nothing and dislike everything, my goal is to kill a certain someone, and my dream is to return my clan to its former glory" his voice was dark and sullen as he spoke. Kakashi sighed on the inside; he would have to break the boy of that mentality for him to be any good on the team. "Alright now Blondie you're up" said the jonin looking at the samurai.

"My name is Naruto Namikaze, I like bonsai trees, my sword training, and my friends, I dislike those who bash on the samurai and threaten those weaker then themselves. My goal is to become strong enough to protect all those that I can and my dream is to make my father and birth parents proud by becoming the best warrior I can be" Naruto finished with a goofy grin. '_hmm my sensei's kid just might be able to make this team work' _noticing the looks that the other two were giving him. "Okay so meet tomorrow morning at training ground seven at seven am. If I were you I wouldn't eat breakfast otherwise you might throw it up." And with that he shunshin'd away.

**A/N: I am sorry this took longer to get up than expected. Please know that Sakura and Sasuke are gonna be good and not idiotic. I always thought that the team had the potential to be great and that's what I want to show.**

**Now I am also thinking of changing Naruto's elemental affinity so any suggestions would be helpful.**

**Please Review**

**Until Next Time:**

**Dragon Vongola **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

The young Jinchūriki arrived at the training ground just as the sun was rising; Naruto was wearing the same blue and white kimono that he had been wearing the last few days (different clothes same look). Only today he had left the Shin No Ken in his room and was carrying the bokken he used for training, he didn't want to risk somehow damaging the blade. You see despite the headband and the graduation to being named a genin, Naruto, thanks to his father's information, knew that he had to pass some kind of secret test to become a true ninja of the village.

Noticing that he was the first to arrive, the young samurai decided to go into a meditative trance that would send out slight chakra pulses, small enough to go unnoticed but enough for him to be able to tell when someone was approaching. One such pulse brought to his attention that both Sakura and Sasuke arrived at the training ground. He was slightly apprehensive about their mindsets; the young blonde had noticed the same things as Kakashi and was worried that the team might not survive.

Sakura arrived at the same time as Sasuke which made her happy but she came up short seeing the blonde boy in the lotus stance. Since his little speech yesterday she had been thinking about why she wanted to be a kunoichi. As well as worried that he was right when he said that he could get them killed if she didn't turn things around soon. The only problem was she didn't know how, she hoped that her new sensei could point her down the right path.

Naruto opened his eyes and surveyed the pair in front of him and smiled "Good morning Sasuke-san, Sakura-san I hope you both are well" as he rose and replaced his bokken in his belt. Sasuke gave a nod with a slight smile as he sat down in the shade of a nearby tree. Sakura smiled and replied "Good morning Naruto what were you doing just now?" her volume was normal and was using a tone that suggested that she was trying to make up for yesterday. "I was meditating, I was sending out slight pulses, it slowly, very slowly raises my chakra level as well as helps my control, I could show you how if you wished." The pink haired girl looked shocked at the way he was acting towards her it was a complete turn from the day before. She nodded and Naruto proceeded to explain how to send out chakra in pulses.

It was going good Sakura was sending out small ripples of chakra along the ground it wasn't reaching very far but he assured the girl that it will get easier and farther stretching. As he finished assuring Naruto felt a large pulse coming from the tree and he smiled, he knew Sasuke was listening but didn't think that he would push so much through, though he figured he had listened to the amount Naruto had specified for Sakura which wasn't nearly as much as Sasuke had. "Very good Sasuke-san but I would try and use less chakra the point is to not be noticed, and the less chakra you push with the same force you achieve much better results." He had this loud enough for the brooding boy to hear and as he looked at Sakura with a smile he almost missed the soft voice saying, "Just call me Sasuke" this made the young Samurai smile at the fact that the team might not be so bad.

Kakashi smiled from his hiding spot, he had been late but he decided to watch his team and see how they interacted with each other and was pleased to see that they had potential. He decided to make his presence known and appeared at the entrance to the training ground. "Yo, sorry I'm late but there was a black cat in my path and had to take the long way around." This got a chuckle from Naruto and a slight smirk from Sasuke but an annoyed look from the only female in the training area. Kakashi decided to get right to it. "Ok, so the deal is this you all aren't Genin yet the test you took was a test to take the test," at this he held up two bells, "Your test is to retrieve these bells, but as you can see there are two of them and three of you, which means only two of you will pass the third will have to go back to the academy for another year." Kakashi looked at the somewhat morbid faces and grinned on the inside. "You have till noon, come at with me with the intent to kill. And BEGIN!" he had pointed to the alarm he had sitting upon the monument stone.

As soon as he said begin the three scattered, and Kakashi pulled out his infamous orange book and felt around he knew where two of the three are he found the girl and the Uchiha heir but what troubled him was that he couldn't find the samurai. It was then that he felt subtle pulses of chakra coming from several different places leading the two to rendezvous with the third it was a good plan he would let it run its course.

Naruto got far enough out of Kakashi's rang by using his Godspeed and gave himself a minute to think, there weren't only two genin to a team it was always three. This was about teamwork and he had to get the others attention so he created several shadow clones and gave them instructions to send out pulses that would lead the other two genin to him. After a few minutes Sasuke and Sakura arrived and looked slightly annoyed at the fact that Naruto was trying to diminish their chances of being shinobi. "Guys this is about teamwork, we need to work together to achieve this goal. If I'm wrong ill give up my place and wait to become a ninja, just please trust me." He looked at him with pleading eyes. Sasuke sighed and nodded seeing the value of having backup when going up against a stronger opponent, and seeing as Sasuke agreed Sakura immediately followed, (just because she decided to not be a burden doesn't mean that she had let go of being a fan girl just yet). "Alright here is the plan, Sasuke you'll have the best bet to get the bells, and you go in and get them while I cover you with a distraction. I'll use my sword to put him on the defensive. Sakura, I need you to cover Sasuke's retreat where he will give you the other bell." The plan set and agreed upon the three went to work.

Kakashi was standing in the middle of the clearing, giggling perversely, when he felt something coming and moved just in time to avoid a strong swipe of Naruto's bokken. And thus began the spar, Naruto needed to stun the Jonin so as to give his teammate a chance as to steal the bells. You see Naruto knew a few powerful moves from other sword styles and he was about to use one of his fastest moves. Naruto disengaged from his sensei and leapt a few feet back "Kuzuryusen!" and charged forward. Now the Kuzuryusen is a special move that uses the Godspeed to hit the body in nine separate points simultaneously it is from an ancient style that Yahiko knew a thing or two about.

Kakashi's eyes widened as he blocked the strike that was aimed at his chest but didn't realize the other eight were coming till they struck and as he stumbled back he felt something graze past his side. Upon closer look he realized that Sasuke used the distraction to get the bells and then he had to move quickly as a rain of kunai and shuriken that came from the female member of the team. Inwardly he was very happy that he could finally pass a team and this one would be amazing.

Once the projectiles stopped he looked and saw both Sakura and Sasuke holding the bells and smiling, now for the true test, "Good you two pass and Naruto I'm sorry but you'll have to return to the academy for another year" the look on his sensei's son's face just about made him drop his bluff, but the boy quickly steeled himself and nodded. "I understand Kakashi-sensei" replied the boy in a small voice. "Naruto, catch" Sakura's voice called out and Naruto turned and felt something bump into his chest and fall to the ground. "I thought samurai were supposed to have good reflexes" she joked as she now held up half a bell, Naruto looked down and noticed the other half laying at his feet. "Now we all pass, right Kakashi-sensei?" asked Sasuke with a cocky grin.

Kakashi looked at the three students in front of him and smiled, and not just and eye smile a real one, "Yes you three pass, we are now team seven, meet here tomorrow at nine and we will begin missions" and with that the teacher went to give his report to the Hokage and hopefully shocking the hell out of the other senseis in the process. Leaving the team to go about their business for the rest of the day, they went their separate ways not knowing the significance of a team so strong being formed that one day they would be considered the next Sannin.

**A/N: I am so sorry it took me forever to update but I have a good reason I was nearly hospitalized from a case of Poison Ivy (and not the fun one from the comics) and my face swelled up like a balloon and yeah hasn't been a fun time but I'm all better and will be updating regularly again.**

**I am unclear on whether to keep Sakura as a medic or make her more into a genjutsu mistress please tell me what you think. Also I'm sorry if it seems like I am changing the personalities to fast.**

**Please review it helps the creative juices flow!**

**Until Next Time:**

**Dragon Vongola**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

A loud yowl was heard from an ally way that was just inside the village, the yowl was followed by two boys yells and a girls giggle. The source was a team of genin chasing down Tora, the bane of Konoha ninja and what many believe was the original host of the nibi. There was the sound of a sword being drawn from its sheath, "Hold it still Sasuke, I'm gonna put us all out of its misery" Naruto's voice rang out as he aimed the point of his sword at the evil cat. "Naruto if you kill it we will fail the mission" Sakura's voice rang out at the two boys. The blonde sighed and sheathed his sword nodding his head.

For a month now team seven had been doing mission after mission and they were sick of it. Heck after the first week they started sending Naruto's shadow clones to do more missions while they did theirs. At the last count team seven had done nearly two hundred D-rank missions and they finally had enough. When they stood before the Hokage holding the monstrous cat they all started to protest loudly that their skills were being wasted on these meaningless chores.

It was true, when the team wasn't doing chores or as the village called them "missions", they were training under Kakashi. The jonin had taught them chakra control and different tactics in a group. In individual sessions he worked on the area where they would excel in the most. For Sasuke it was his jutsu and attempting to activate his sharingan but most failed, though they also worked on advanced taijutsu and that seemed to help. Sakura had grown the most as she was the weakest on the team. Kakashi had been teaching her what little genjutsu and medical ninjutsu he knew and she took to it like a fish to water and with the exercises Naruto had shown her, Sakura's reserves had grown to that of a normal genin. The sad truth however was that Kakashi wasn't skilled in these areas and soon he would have to enlist outside help but he was proud of her growth. For Naruto it was more refinement than anything that truly needed teaching, oh sure he learned a jutsu or two but really Kakashi had him sparring against a jonin who was a master at kenjutsu, the ninja went by Hayate a sickly looking brunette but fought with enough skill that it would probably give Mifune trouble, although Naruto fared much better against him than his father any day. So much so that Hayate was looking forward to the day that Naruto could beat him.

"YOU BRATS, DON'T TALK TO THE HOKAGE LIKE THAT!" Iruka yelled in his usual fashion. Sarutobi, however, just sat there smoking his pipe and smiling slightly. He knew that the team before him was strong and that they were right, the team was wasted on D-rank missions, so he decided to through them a bone. "Alright we have one C-rank mission that I can give you all, it's a standard escort and then oversee mission." Getting excited looks from the genin in front of him, he smiled and called out "Send in the bridge builder" and in walked a large elder man with small glasses on his face, simple clothes and drinking a jug of sake. "What? This is what I get for my money a bunch of children?" he complained the smell of alcohol plain on his breath. "Mr. Tazuna you only had enough for a C-rank mission status as such I am sending one of our finest genin teams" this drew a smile form the kids in front.

The drunk man sighed, "Just protect me while I finish my bridge" that's when Kakashi made his presence known, "Alright we will meet the village gate at eight in the morning tomorrow" and with that they were dismissed.

**A/N: I am very sorry that it is so short but this was needed so that the next chapter is all the better. It will encompass all of wave arc. This was just to introduce the mission and explain training.**

**Please tell me what you think of their skills now and just review in general.**

**Until Next Time:**

**Dragon Vongola**


End file.
